


【锤基】一觉醒来弟弟变成了我老婆-11（ABO甜文）

by Miko199788



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko199788/pseuds/Miko199788
Summary: Summary：复联3之后的雷神Thor穿越到了平行时空，雷神2里面Loki被抓回阿斯加德之后的时间线，意外发现他和Loki结了婚还有了孩子。





	【锤基】一觉醒来弟弟变成了我老婆-11（ABO甜文）

第十一章

Thor觉得他的体内有一股邪火在燃烧，烧得他浑身发热，下体更是胀得发痛，他想伸手去舒缓自己的欲望，却发现双手用粗重的铁链拷在床头。

“oh，我的天，这是怎么回事。”Thor双眼通红，使了点劲却没有挣脱这个铁链，好吧，他现在头还是晕晕的，也使不上多大劲。

显然，有人想给他一个教训，而这个人，最大的可能就是现在柔若无骨的靠在他身上的Loki。

这个爱使坏的小混蛋。

看到Thor清醒了一点，Loki伸出纤长的手指点了点他的唇，然后顺着向下在喉结处画了个圈，来到胸口，Thor能明显感受到那冰凉的触感，和阿斯加德人温暖的体温不太一样，在知道自己身世后，Loki也慢慢展露属于约盾海姆人的特质。

此刻肌肤相触，就好像冰块丢进沸水一样，除了情欲如蒸腾的白雾般上升，不留点滴痕迹，Thor只想要更多，想要将这块冰融化。

Loki的手指经过像石头一样坚硬的八块腹肌，直接握上Thor的硬挺，柱身上青筋凸显，已经有薄薄的液体从龟头中渗出，oh，可怜的Thor，Loki嘴角含笑，狡黠地望着脸上大写着欲求不满的哥哥，眼里都是奸计得逞的笑意。

“嘶——”这回再不明白发生了什么，他就白跟Loki度过这千年岁月了，他就说怎么今晚的Loki这么好说话，原来是在这等着他，“Loki，别这样，放开我。”

“Thor，你知道我今天有多丢人吗，因为你那可笑的谎言，我居然跑去跟Heimdall求证，我真的，好，生，气，啊。”自己被称为诡计之神，居然被这个胸大无脑的家伙戏耍，手下一个用力，粗长的柱身被紧握了一下。

“疼疼疼，Loki，别，我错了，我真的错了。”下体的疼痛让Thor更加清醒过来，“我，我真的没有骗你。”

“真是，不知悔改。”丝滑的墨绿外袍从细滑的肌肤上滑落， Loki迈开长腿跨坐在Thor身上，边与他交换着湿热缠绵的吻，边用手蹂躏着Thor壮硕的胸肌。

每一分的挑逗都落在痒处，Loki偏凉的体温让他燃烧着的身体感到舒服不已，但是最需要安慰的地方却迟迟得不到Loki殿下的临幸。

空气中弥漫着甜腻的香味，Thor已经很熟悉这个味道了，上一次他在摸上Loki后颈时，就触发了这股香味。但是比起上次弱小甜美的Loki，现在那张从小漂亮到大的脸上，带着骄傲自满的表情，就像Thor一直都很喜欢的绿巴曼蛇，纤细，美丽，危险。

Thor不得不承认，Omega的信息素真是世界上最好的催情剂，虽然不用催情剂，他也已经对Loki硬得发痛了。 他不想再忍下去了。 砰地一声，那坚硬的锁链在Loki惊讶地目光中被Thor利索地扯断。

看到Loki脸上挂着不敢相信的表情，Thor内心暗自发笑，这个可怜的小家伙，在战场厮杀的经历，比起他还是太少了。至少这个Loki肯定没看过他对抗苏特尔特的场景，不然他不会以为用这样的链子就能将他困住。

“Loki，你是想和我玩小时候官兵与强盗的游戏吗？”Thor赤红着双眼直起身来，手指插入那个早已开始分泌液体的穴口，都湿成这样了，还能忍，看来Loki也是有够生气的。

“不，brother……”瞧瞧，一见情形不对，这个小家伙马上就露出小白兔般乖巧委屈的表情，但是别想他会放过已经送到嘴边的猎物。

“Loki，可以吗？你刚刚怀孕，我可以进去吗？”尽管情欲涌动，Thor还是强忍着闯进那紧致的肉穴的冲动，只用粗粝的手指在嫩滑的肉壁摩挲着。

“嗯…没，没关系，宝宝很健康……啊~别摸了~Thor，我想要你……”Thor对他后穴的玩弄，对他胸前两个挺立的小肉粒的揉捏，还有身上散发的alpha的信息素味道，无一不在引诱着他。

太过分了，太过分了这家伙。

“Thor，给我……我受不了了……”酸痒的后穴一下一下收缩着，伴着在里面抠挖的手指，吐出大量粘液。感受到Loki的语调中带着委屈的鼻音，Thor喘息着将臀肉掰扯开来，迫不及待地冲了进去。

淫荡响亮的水声在宽阔的宫殿内滋滋回响，Thor不知疲惫的撞击着Loki雪白的臀瓣，饱满的臀肉已经变得殷红一片。

“呜……大肉棒好粗，不要，不要这么大力……”

“又口是心非，Loki，你该诚实一点。”

“不是，我不是……啊…啊啊……Thor，我受不了了……”爱人一次次用力的抽插，扯出了殷红的肠肉，每一次都暴露在空气中，稍有细微的气流拂过，都让Loki又痒又麻，挠心挠肺。

Loki快要被Thor操哭了，他无力地示弱，向身上的人哀求哭泣：“别操了…我不行……brother，求你……呜呜……停一下好不好…….嗯啊……求你……不行了……不能再操了……”

“怎么不能，Loki，你看你湿的，这么多水，停下来怎么堵得住啊。”Thor整个人压制着Loki，力度不改。

Loki深刻感受到自己此刻的弱小无助，低估了Thor的实力，让他受到了猛烈地反击，今晚本该是他的主场的。然而，那根火热粗大的阴茎在他紧致的小穴中猛力抽插，越操越深，直至腔口。半个月不见，他对Thor的想念，直接体现在那潺潺流水的小穴中。

“太深了Thor，啊，啊啊啊……太深了……不……”嘴里说着拒绝的话语，手却环上Thor结实的臂膀不肯放开，不知餍足的后穴更是兴奋地吮吸着那根有力的肉棒。

感受到到Loki的回应，Thor兴奋极了，酒精在血液中燃烧，他熟门熟路地操入Loki的生殖腔中，兴致高涨：“Loki，Loki，Loki，你是我的，说，你是我的。”

Loki的腿被压得紧贴在腰旁，门户大开，享受着爱人有力的撞击。Loki呜咽点头：“我是你的……Thor……我当然是你的，嗯啊……轻一点……我不行了……真的不行了……”

听到满意的答案，Thor越发激动，他的阴茎在Loki体内猛地胀大，狠狠地顶弄着生殖腔内壁，感受到Loki急促的呼吸声，他愈发用力，用龟头摩擦着Loki的生殖腔内壁，低吼：“brother，我要你被我操射出来。”

感受着内壁剧烈的酸软，伴随的极致的高潮，Loki的大脑一片空白：“啊啊啊——Thor！不，不可以。”

如同垂死挣扎的天鹅一般，Loki拼命扬起头颅，露出白皙脆弱的颈部，身前跳动着的阴茎射出白色的浊液。

看着Loki抽抽噎噎地射了出来，Thor也终于满意的在Loki生殖腔内喷出一股股热流。在射精之际，Thor不失时的在里面顶弄了几下，最后心满意足地趴在Loki身上，喘着粗气说：“Loki，我爱你。”

不该是这样的，Loki愤愤地拍了Thor胸口几巴掌表达自己的不满，又被人紧紧搂入了怀里。


End file.
